Lulu (elephant)
Lulu is a young elephant who makes her first and only appearance in How True, Zazu? She is a Pridelander. Biography Backstory Lulu is a young elephant who lived during the reign of Mufasa. ''The Lion King: Six New Adventures How True, Zazu?'' At the start of the story, Lulu and her family stumble across Nzee and her daughter, Nzuri, while on their way to the water hole. Pembe notices that Nzee is acting a bit weird and asks her what's wrong. The antelope admits that it's Zazu who's the problem since he is always reporting to Mufasa about the most trivial of things. Muwa and her son, Sukari, join the conversation and solemnly agree with Nzee about Zazu's nosiness. Cheka recounts the time that he, Lulu, Nzuri, and Sukari had been chasing the baby ostriches when Mufasa suddenly came running up and told them to stop being mean. After the debate gets heated, the adults finally decide to sort things out on their own. They send the young ones to play in the water hole while they discuss possibilities. Upon reaching the water hole, Cheka gathers the young animals together for a secret meeting. He announces that they're going to play a game called "get-Zazu." Lulu starts to protest, but Cheka cuts her off, reminding her that the adults don't want them to have any fun. Nzuri asks how to play the game, and Cheka explains that they are going to make up stories. Lulu comments that she loves stories but doesn't want anyone to get hurt by them. Nzuri assures Lulu that everything will be fine, and the other animals get excited, prompting Lulu to finally give in. After an idea about a rumored beast is presented, she suggests that they tell the other animals about it so the gossip will spread faster. Lulu and her friends meet with the baby ostriches the next day and fill them in on the plan. Mayai, one of the young ostriches, asks if all they have to do is wander around and ask the other animals if they've heard of a strange beast wandering the Pride Lands. His sister, Pamba, asks why they should do that, and Lulu explains that she and her friends want everyone to start worrying. The plan goes underway, and Zazu takes the bait. But when the rumor begins to die down, the young animals decide to try something else. Lulu suggests they make weird noises in the middle of the night, but Nzuri points out that that isn't too different from their first idea. Cheka then suggests they report someone missing. Lulu gets excited, and Cheka proclaims that Mayai will be reported missing. He then tells the little ostrich to hide with Lulu in the forest. Mayai gets on Lulu's back, and the two head for the forest. Pamba notifies Zazu that her brother is missing, and the gossipy hornbill flies off to tell Mufasa. After a long search, Mufasa suggests he and Zazu search the forest. Upon reaching it, they hear a strange rustle. A moment later, Mayai and Lulu come trotting out of the forest, as if nothing is wrong. Mufasa demands to know where they've been and tells them that Zazu had heard that Mayai was missing. Lulu explains that they hadn't been lost; they'd just been playing in the forest. Mufasa is content and expresses his relief that everyone is safe. Later, when the young animals are coming up with another fake story to tell Zazu, Lulu suggests they make Zazu believe there is an earthquake. She begins to stomp her feet, but Nzuri laughs and reminds her that Zazu will see her and that everyone will feel an earthquake if it's happening. This is the last time Lulu is heard from in the story. But when Zazu recounts the story to Kopa, he explains that the young animals who had discredited him felt so guilty about lying to him that they had confessed to Mufasa. The king had been furious but fair. He'd told the young ones to tell their parents, and they'd once more confessed. Nzuri had explained how fed up they'd been with Zazu's nosiness but that they now understood the danger of lying, especially to someone who looks out for their safety. Their parents had been angry and wanted to punish them severely, but Mufasa had given the animals a different punishment. From then on, they were to gather news about all important events in the Pride Lands. That way, they would recognize the difference between fact and fiction and would always have to be responsible for their words. Physical appearance Lulu is a pale gray elephant with small tusks and golden eyes. She is a shade lighter than her brother, Cheka. Personality and traits Though she is a consistent character, Lulu's personality is not explored beyond the fact that she is strictly obedient to her mother. This trait falters, however, when Lulu gives in to her friends' excitement over spreading rumors. Once the idea is accepted, her protests cease. Lulu is also shown to be on the quiet side, as she doesn't have much dialogue within the story. In addition, she is respectful, naive, and much more cautious concerning disobedience than her friends and brother. References Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Females Category:Pride Landers